


Ladybug and Dannysaur

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, CG/L, Caregiving, Cunnilingus, F/M, Grinding, Negotiations, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Sex, cg/lb, dd/lg, equal relationship, established dynamics, headpsace, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Suzy and Dan have a special relationship, only for them.





	1. Dannysaur

Suzy checked her bag to make sure she had everything she needed for the night. Her DS, an extra pair of clothes, toothbrush, and her make up. She should have everything but she wanted to be thorough. She put on her backpack, grabbed her purse and walked over to Arin, who was watching TV.

“Alright babe. I’m leaving.” Suzy said as she leaned over to kiss him.

“Alright, you’re gonna be gone the weekend right?” Arin asked.

“Yeah, but we may come back here for a day, you know how he can get.” Suzy said as Arin nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He said

“You gonna be okay?” She asked.

“Yeah. Brian and I are gonna hang for a bit.” He said and Suzy smirked.

“Brian huh?” She teased.

“Yes Brian. Now hurry up and go! You don’t wanna keep him waiting too long.” Arin kissed her again as she waved and left the house.

Before she started driving she texted Dan that she was on her way. They had planned this weekend for a while. They were both stressed from the week and just needed a quiet weekend with the two of them. Suzy and Dan had a special dynamic between them. Something that was only between the two of them. Arin knew most of it but that was only because he is married to Suzy, and during the negotiation process Dan mentioned he wouldn’t have felt comfortable unless Arin gave his okay.

Dan had texted her back that his front door was open and she could just come in. Both he and Arin had been getting in a lot of recording time and Dan was burnt out. Suzy had a feeling that he would want an easy night at home to unwind and she came prepared.

When she reached his house she walked in and saw Dan laying on the couch watching TV. He dozed off in between the time it took to text her and her getting there. She let him rest as she made her way to his bedroom to set her stuff down before going to wake him up.

When she came back to the living room Dan was awake and rubbing his eyes.

“Hey Dan.” Suzy said as she sat across from him since his legs took up the entire couch.

“Hi…” his voice sounded dreamy and higher than normal. 

“Are you going into headspace right now?” Suzy asked. Dan shrugged his shoulders.

“Not really….just tired.” Dan said as she curled up and looked at Suzy.

“Do you want to be in littlespace?” They didn’t really discuss who would be in what role to start. They had all weekend so it didn’t matter in the long run.

“I dunno…” Dan wasn’t making much eye contact which was one of his signs that he was beginning to go into headspace.

“How about this.” Suzy said. She leaned in closer to Dan and held onto his hand.

“We’ll go get something to eat and when we get back you can decide. How does that sound?” She asked. Dan nodded and sat up to pull his shoes back on. They locked the house and made their way to the car, Suzy drove.

~~

The car ride was quite since the radio wasn’t on. Dan looked out of the window and it looks like he was daydreaming. Suzy smiled and enjoyed the moment with him. Even though he wouldn’t admit it right now, Suzy knew that he was standing on the line of going into headspace.

“What are we going to do when we get home?” he asked as they pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

“Well. I was thinking we could get washed up and just chill.” Suzy’s voice was a little higher as she spoke. It was the voice she used on Dan when he was little. Even though Dan wasn’t little at the moment, he was close and she used the voice unconsciously. Suzy noticed Dan’s eyes unfocus a bit but he shook it off.

“Okay that sounds good.” He said as he quickly left the car. 

There was nothing spectacular or unique at the restaurant. Just basic foods and over the top desserts. They talked about their day and Suzy was noticing that as the meal went on Dan was slipping more and more into headspace. It took him longer to answer a question and he was spacing out a lot more. A definite sign was that he was beginning to play with his hair.

“Danny.” Suzy said sternly. Dan looked up at her with wide eyes, fingers tangled in the ends of his hair.

“Get your hands out of your hair and finish your meal, okay?” Suzy’s voice was low so only the two of them could hear. She didn’t want to advertise what was happening to Dan. He did as he was told though and finished up his plate.

“Do you want to get one of these?” Suzy asked as she looked at the dessert menu. Dan leaned over and looked through it with her. He pointed to a strawberry cheesecake slice.

“That one please.” He said. His voice was soft and he looked at Suzy with dreamy eyes. He was in headspace.

“Okay we can get that one. But we’ll take it home, okay?” Suzy asked keeping her voice light. Dan nodded. 

The server came around to clear their plates and Suzy ordered the cheesecake togo. When they left Suzy leaned close to Dan.

“When the check gets here I’ll go pay it and you use the bathroom before we go.” She told him. Dan opened his mouth like was about to argue but then went back on it. Once they got the check Dan did as he was told while Suzy paid and waited for Dan up front. 

“You washed your hands, right?” She asked as they got into the car.

“Yeth…” Dan’s voice was higher as he buckled his seatbelt. He always had a lisp when he was in headspace, he mentioned he had one as a child and being little must trigger something with him. 

“Okay. When we get home we’ll eat our dessert, brush our teeth, get a bath and chill out. That sound good?” Suzy went down the list of what she was planning for the night. Dan always functioned better when she set a schedule with him, which she had no problem doing. Dan nodded his head and wrapped his hand around Suzy’s, the one that wasn’t on the steering wheel. Dan was always clingy while in headspace so she let him hold onto her hand unless she needed to turn the wheel. 

When they got back home Dan carried the cheesecake inside and set it on the coffee table and took his shoes off. Suzy went to the kitchen to grab two small plates, two forks and some napkins. When she came back to the living room Dan was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table playing with his hair. She set the plates down and opened up the take out box.

“Hi Thwoosy…” Dan said. His voice was higher than normal and he didn’t speak loudly, he was always shy, even though they have been doing this for a while.

“Hi Danny.” Suzy smiled as she put a slice on the plates. She pushed one over to Dan.

“Don’t make a mess okay? Otherwise you’ll sit at the table.” Suzy told him as she took a bite of her cheesecake. 

“Okay.” Dan did a good job with eating, he wasn’t messy like Arin was. 

She turned on the TV and found a channel playing old 80’s cartoons which Dan seemed to really enjoy. Dan finished before she did.

“Danny, your mouth is a mess, come here.” Suzy said. Dan scooted over to Suzy as she wiped his mouth of the excess cheesecake and strawberry glaze. 

“Thank you.” Dan said as he leaned his head against Suzy’s knee, she patted his head.

“You’re welcome Danny. Why don’t you go brush your teeth and get ready for a bath?” She watched Dan quietly get up and walk toward the bedroom. She finished up her slice and cleaned up the dishes and went into the bathroom. 

Dan was sitting on the edge of the tub waiting for Suzy. She shut the door behind her and gently kissed his forehead.

“I’m going to brush your hair before your bath.” She said as she looked for Dan's brush and he groaned.

“It’th groth” He said as he played with his hair again.

“I know. But I’m going to wash it and I want to get the knots out now.” She said as she began to gently brush his hair, which took a lot longer than anticipated because it’s so long. She started the bath water and Dan got undressed. He sank into the warm water and looked up at Suzy expectantly.

“I know, hang on.” Suzy said as she undressed herself and settled next to Dan in the bathtub. 

The first few moments of their bath Dan rested his head against Suzy’s chest. She stroked his hair and kissed his temple as she grabbed a cup to wet Dan’s hair. She soaped up his hair and massaged it as the soap worked through his hair.

“You’re being very cooperative Danny.” Suzy said as she rinsed his hair.

“Thank you.” Dan said dreamily as he smiled up at Suzy.

“You’re such a good boy.” She said as she kissed his forehead. Dan blushed and quickly looked away. She giggled, Dan was so easy to embarrass. After they were both clean they got out and Suzy helped Dan dry himself off and then herself. They let the tub drain as they went to the bedroom.

Suzy looked through Dan’s pajama draw and tried to find the special clothes he wears on nights like this. Dan got chilled easily so she liked to put him in clothes that would keep him warm.

“That one.” Dan said as he pulled out a blue T-shirt.

“You sure?” Suzy asked and Dan nodded as he put the shirt on, it said “Dannysaur” 

“Aww, you’re Dannysaur tonight.” She handed him underwear and warm pajama pants as he nodded.

“I like dinothaurth.” Dan said as he finished getting dressed.

“I know you do. Maybe we can watch some dinosaurs tonight.” She suggested and Dan nodded yes. 

As Suzy got dressed Dan walked around the room as if he was looking for something.

“Everything okay?” Suzy asked. Dan shook his head ‘no’. 

“What is it?” Dan wrapped his arms around himself and looked at Suzy.

“Oh, you’re looking for your blanket aren’t you?” She asked, Dan nodded ‘yes’. She walked over to his bedroom closet.

“We put it here remember? When we washed it last time. We put it here so it would be out of the way and you can find it.” She reached up on the shelf and pulled down a light blue blanket with silk trim, a small stuffed blue stegosaurus sat on top it it. It made Dan happy to see him comfort objects and he held them close as Suzy lead him to the living room.

~~

Dan sat on the floor and covered himself in his blanket. The toy was under the blanket close to his chest. They had found a dinosaur documentary on Netflix and turned it on while Suzy brushed his hair.

“You’re being so good tonight Dan.” Suzy praised as she finished his hair. Dan looked up at her and smiled. She stroked his hair and gave him a kiss.

“You’re such a good boy.” She said and Dan his his face in the blanket.

“Aww, are you embarrassed?” Suzy poked his sides causing Dan to flinch and laugh. 

“No!” Dan laughed as Suzy crawled onto the floor and tickled Dan again. Dan felt onto the floor and laughed as Suzy tickled him. Suzy straddled him to keep him in placed as she tickled him. Dan’s face turned red from laughing so much. She gave him a break to catch his breath but didn’t move from where she was. She laid down on top of him and kissed the tip of his nose, making him squeak.

“Who’s my Dannysaur?” She asked. 

“I am.” Dan replied. She gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“Who’s my good boy?” She asked.

“Me.” Dan’s face was turning red and she felt a twitch in his pants as she leaned into give Dan a deep kiss and stroked his cheek.

“Who am I?” she asked. Dan cupped Suzy’s face in his hands.

“My Thwoosy.” he said as he leaned up to kiss her. She could feel Dan getting hard through his pajama pants and shifted off to sit back on the couch. 

Dan whined and sat up giving her an intent look. Ignoring him, Suzy grabbed her DS and turned it on, she motioned Dan to come up and sit with her. She knew what he wanted, she wanted it to, but it could wait. She loved making Dan wait.  He grabbed his blanket and toy and cuddled next to her, obviously frustrated.

“I have Animal Crossing with me.” She said as Dan settled next to her, leaning his head on her chest. She covered Dan up with his blanket and he looked at her confused.

“Bedtime?” He asked.

“Not yet, but it’s getting late and we should really start to relax.” She said. Dan seemed to understand that logic and cuddled close to her, holding his stuffed stegosaurus close. 

Suzy knew how much Dan loved to watch her play. It was a calming game and the music really settled Dan even if he was in a rowdy mood. As she played Dan would sigh in content and even play with Suzy’s hair a bit. There was a new resident that Dan had never seen before and he almost screamed.

“Unicorn!” He exclaimed and pointed. There was a light blue Unicorn on screen.

“Yeah! He’s new, should we go talk to him?” Dan nodded his head. Suzy moved the character and he introduced himself as Julian.

“I like him.” Dan smiled.

“Tell me why you like him Danny.” Suzy said as she went to Main Street.

“Blue….and a unicorn.” Dan said as a matter of factly which made Suzy laugh.

“Two of your favorite things.” Suzy commented and Dan nodded. 

~~

After a while Dan began to yawn and pull his blanket closer to him.

“Ready for bed?” Suzy asked. Dan looked up at him and he was obviously tired. She saved and turned off her DS.

“Okay, let’s go brush our teeth and go to bed.” She said. Dan didn’t argue and let Suzy lead him to the bathroom, go their teeth brushed and went into the bedroom. She pulled the covers back and Dan climbed into bed and didn’t lay down until Suzy was in bed with him. 

“Alright. Goodnight Danny.” She said as she kissed Dan and laid down. Dan laid his head on her chest again and held her close. He pressed his entire body against hers. He even wrapped his legs around hers.

“You’re a cuddle monster tonight.” She laughed as Dan rested his face in her neck.

“I love Thwoosy.” Dan mumbled as he held her close.

“I love you too Danny.” She kissed him and let Dan hold her as she began to fall asleep.

She was almost completely asleep when she felt Dan fidget, a lot. As she began to become aware of the world again she realized that Dan was actually thrusting, against her. He was grunting and his movements were slow but desperate. She could feel how hard her was through their thin pajama pants.

“Danny.” She said in a stern tone, the movements stopped.

“What are you doing?”

“I….I….” Dan groaned again and pushed away from Suzy. She turned to face him to see him writhing on the bed, thrusting upward into nothing. His hands grasped the bedspread and Suzy felt bad for him. He almost always becomes sexually frustrated when he was in headspace and with the events from before she could understand him wanting release. 

“Danny. Come here sweetheart.” Suzy said calmly and Dan did as she said, practically jumping into her lap. 

“I don’t appreciate you doing that while I’m practically asleep.” Suzy said.

“I’m thorry.” Dan apologized as he tried not to thrust against Suzy. She looked down to see Dan completely erect in his pants. 

“Tell me what you want Dannysaur.” She said as she ran her hands down his back, causing Dan to take in a shaky breath.

“Th-woosy.” Dan moaned.

“Me? That’s all you want?” She asked and Dan nodded. His eyes cloudy with arousal. 

“Okay. We can do that. Just get me ready hmm?” Suzy said as she reached to grab a condom. 

She slipped off her pajama pants and underwear and Dan spread her legs and quickly began to work his mouth on her. Suzy moaned and still marvled at Dan’s cunnulingus skill, even in headspace he was a master. He was moaning against her sending waves of pleasure through her. She could feel her orgasm approaching.

“D-Danny!” She cried out, signaling to stop but he didn’t. He kept going and began to rut against the bed and helped Suzy ride out her first orgasm. Dan sat up and wiped his mouth of her fluid. He pulled off his clothes and tried to ease his way into her but she stopped him.

“H-hang on Danny. Gotta put the condom on.” She said as she opened it. Danny groaned in annoyance and thrusted against the air.

“I want Twoosy now!” He cried and nearly came once Suzy touched him to put the condom on. She pushed Dan onto his back and gently eased her way onto him. 

Dan cried as he completely filled Suzy up. Suzy took a moment to adjust as she began to ride him properly. His eyes were screwed shut and he clutched the bedspread. He tried to thrust up but she held him in place as she took complete control. It didn’t take long for her to feel a familiar twitching as Dan came inside of her. She came a second time as Dan was coming down from his. She slid off him and removed his condom. She collapsed on the bed and Dan pulled her close and cuddled her, gently playing with her hair.

“I love Twoosy...my Twoosy.” Dan said softly as he cuddled her close. She smiled and kissed Dan.

“I love my Dannysaur.” She said. They both held onto each other as they both fell asleep, looking forward to what the rest of the weekend had in store. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abba helps Ladybug calm down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for a prompt on sweetiekinks!

Dan was mindlessly on his computer. He was trying to answer emails but that got boring. Why couldn’t Brian do it? He groaned and answered a few more before he heard a noise from the floor. He looked down to see Suzy sitting in front of the coffee table coloring while disney cartoons played. 

“What is it sweetie?” Dan asked. Suzy held up a picture. It was relatively well done but the coloring was sloppy.

“Very pretty honey!” He praised. Suzy smiled and put the paper back down. She slowly began to color more with fingers in her mouth.

“No no, Where's your binkie?” He set his laptop to the side and looked around where she was sitting. Suzy pointed to the chair where a black pacifier was sitting on the ground. Dan sighed and picked it up.

“This stays in your mouth bug.” He handed it to her but she shook her head and looked up at him.

“What the matter?” 

“It was on the ground.” She mumbled, her fingers going to her mouth again. Dan pushed her fingers away from her mouth and stuck the pacifier in his own mouth. He knew the floor was clean. Suzy vacuumed literally that morning, but when she was in her headspace she got particularly fickle. As he “cleaned” the pacifier off he presented it back to Suzy who smiled happily and put it in her mouth.

“Better?” Dan stood and moved back to the couch.Suzy nodded and giggled and tried to go back to her drawing but she kept watching Dan. He had sat back down on the couch and changed the channel, letting Suzy do whatever she wanted. She didn’t want to color by herself, she wanted Dan to pay attention to her. 

 

Suzy pouted and abandoned her drawing and crawled on the couch and settled next to Dan. Dan looked at her as she climbed into his lap and stared at him.

“What's the matter Ladybug?” Dan asked, resting his hands on her hips. She wiggled her hips and whined.

“Use your big girl words.” He pet her hair but she pointed to her pacifier. 

“Okay, show Abba what you want.” Suzy wasn’t particularly good with words when she was like this and Dan knew that, so they had really nailed down visual cues. She pushed her hair behind her ear and looked at Dan as she took his hands, moving them from her hips to her breasts, she giggled.

“Ah huh.” Dan relaxed back and kneaded her as she rocked her hips against his. She whimpered and pressed her hands against his shoulders, pushing him back onto the couch. Dan wasn’t moving and just let her rock against him until she was content.

“Can you come just from that Ladybug?” He asked as he slipped his hands up her shirt. She shook her head, her pacifier fell from her mouth.

“No….” She whined.

“No what?” Dan asked. He played with her nipple which made her squirm. She looked at Dan and placed her fingers on his mouth.

“What do you want Abba to do with his mouth?” He asked, he slipped her shirt over her head completely and tossed it onto the ground. She whined and spread her legs, resting her head against his shoulder. Dan rubbed her back as she slowly kept rocking. 

“You can do it sweetie, tell Abba what you want him to do.” He coaxed. She must be frustrated, she wasn’t normally this fussy with him. She sniffed and whined louder as she sat back up with tears in her eyes and Dan crumbled.

“Oh no baby what's wrong? Why are you crying?” He sat up right and stroked her cheek.

“You aren’t doing it.” She cried and rubbed her eye.

“What aren’t I doing?”

“You said you’d make me happy with your tongue and you aren’t doing it!” Suzy cried. Dan rubbed her back and let her cry it out.

“I’m sorry, I did say that I would do that, and I didn’t understand you’re cues.” he kissed her cheek.

“Abba can make it up to you right?” He asked as he attempted to calm her down. She sniffed and nodded her head. 

 

Dan carefully held her as he shifted them so Suzy was laying flat on the couch. Her legs were spread as he groped her breads and kissed her collarbone. She pulled down her shorts but left her cartoon print panties on.

“Abba!” She whined.

“I just wanna see how pretty you are, can Abba take pictures?”He asked and Suzy nodded. He took out his phone from his pocket and took a few, making sure to get the best angles. He spread her legs more and there was a wet spot on her underwear.

“Excited baby girl?” He asked running his finger along her slit. She gasped and arched her back and he chuckled. Setting his phone back down he took his shirt off and gave her a kiss. 

 

He slipped a hand in-between her legs as lightly teased her from the outside of her panties. She clutched onto his shoulders as he felt for her clit and elicited a wanting moan from her. He kissed her and nipped at her neck as he slipped her panties off and rested between her legs. Suzy was panting shallowly as she looked down at Danny. Keeping his hands on both of her legs to keep them apart he gently pressed his tongue to her clit. Suzy grabbed onto the arm of the couch as Dan buried his face between her legs. He let Suzy rest her legs on his shoulders and cupped her ass as he slipped his tongue inside of her. She panted and moaned as she clenched around nothing. Dan pulled back slightly to catch his breath.

“You taste so good Ladybug.” He moaned, he was getting hard and wanted to fuck her, but that would come later. He wanted to draw out play time as much as possible. Suzy writhed under him.

“Can you come from just this? Come just from Abbas mouth, please.” Dan worked a little more vigorously and Suzy shrieked grabbed her own breast, her other hand on Dan's hair. 

“Abba…Abba, Abba, Abba!” She moaned and arched her back coming on Dan's face. She held Dan in place and Dan moaned on her clit, drawing it out. 

Suzy collapsed back onto the couch and loosened her grip as she gazed blissfully at the ceiling. Dan came into her field of vision, his mouth wet and evidence of her own orgasm dripping from his beard. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the nose.

“That's a very good girl Ladybug.” He praised and pet her hair. Suzy grabbed his face and kissed him giggling. She seemed in a happier mood now, at least Dan hoped so.

“Why don’t we get you cleaned up, you’re all wet and sticky.” He tried to get up but Suzy stopped him.

“Cuddle.”

“Cuddle in the bath?” Suzy thought for a moment and let Dan carry her off to the bathroom to get cleaned up. 


End file.
